lufiafandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Skills Cave
The Secret Skills Cave is the dungeon-like place at the start of Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals. An old man in green clothing leads you through it and you learn skills that you need to know throughout the game. Monsters * Red Jelly * Lizard Secret Dungeon Fighting Techniques "You took so long, Maxim! Let's go ahead and start the lesson for secret techniques in the dungeon. First, the important thing is to learn the patterns of the monsters' movements. Monsters move only when you move. So, don't worry even if a monster is in front of you. That's our Maxim. Jellies are nothing for him! But don't get cocky! Some monsters are fast, gaining two steps to your one. Also, when there are many monsters in a room, don't let them surround you! Of course, the monsters move only when you move, so stop and think before you act. Good. Let's move on to the next room. Enter from the door above. In this room, we will learn how to use skills! Press the Select button to display the Skills you have. Select the Skill you wish to use. You now have only the Arrow but you will receive more... Incidentally, Arrows can freeze enemy movement for a while. Press the Y button to shoot them. When you hit an enemy with an Arrow, It's temporarily paralyzed. Bumping into a paralyzed enemy doesn't lead to a battle. Skills never run out. So, shoot and Arrow when you don't feel like fighting. Select the Skill you wish to use with the Select button and press the Y button to use it. You will use your skills most in dungeons. You can fight with that jelly there or use Skill to stop its movement and not fight. It's up to you. The bridge gave way, but can be crossed when the switch in the back is turned on. The switch is not within your reach. Hmm. We're in trouble. We can't go on! I was just kidding. You can also use Skills in a situation like this. Arrows are not only to stop enemy movement. Why don't you hit that switch with an Arrow? The door to the room above is locked. Can you find the key to open it? Can you see the switch at the upper left? Stand on top of it. See? That opened the door. However, step off the switch to close the door. Got it? In other words, that switch only works with something on it. Now, what should you do? The answer is this pillar. Stand next to the pillar and walk while pressing the "A" button. Good. Go upstairs now. That's right, Maxim. Please wait a moment. I almost forgot! I forgot to give you one very precious spell. You can't survive the dungeon without it. It's... Reset! When you solve a trick in this room by pushing something, you must remember one thing. Although you can push the pillars, you can't pull them. In other words, if you push the pillar against a wall or door, you can do nothing more. But don't worry! There is a Reset spell that sets it all up again. This spell sends you back in time to when you had just entered the room. Everything in the room returns to its original position, including the monsters! Reset does not take any MP. Thus, you can use it as many times as you wish. Possess this spell and you'll have nothing to fear. I shall give you the Reset spell. You can also find Reset on the Skill Ring. Press Select then up or down on the Control Pad. Whenever you see arrows like those on the cliff on the right, you can jump down. Give it a try. The next door will be opened when you defeat all the monsters. When you can't find any devices or tricks, one way to solve a problem is to defeat all the monsters. Press the B button to swing your sword. You can cut grass using the sword. Sometimes switches are hidden under the grass. Why don't you try to find one? Press the A button to pick up and put down the vase. This is a unique skill. Press the Control Pad while pressing the R Button to change direction without moving. You need this skill to change direction when there's nowhere else to turn. Don't forget how to use the R button. Let's see. What do you think will happen if you put the pot on that slate? Why don't you try? Well, I guess I've finished the lesson. Of course, you have only begun to learn. To get through many dungeons, you must try many different things. It's not easy to do, but I'm certain you'll make it. Well, I must be off." Trivia * If you try to leave the cave before you finish, the old man stops you saying "Maxim. I haven't yet told you everything. Why don't you stay a little bit longer!?" Gallery Secret_skills_cave.jpeg|The first room in the Secret Skills Cave. Category:Lufia II: Dungeons